Seal My Lips
by carpexxxnoctem24
Summary: Draco wanted to hold Hermione's secret over her head so that he could finally gain control over the feisty little Gryffindor, but it seemed as if the tables have turned and he was the one being controlled.
1. Prologue

**AN: So, this story will be a bit of an AU. NO DARK LORD RETURNING PLEASE. Just wrote this short multi-chapter fic for fun. But still, reviews are encouraged so please leave one if you can.**

 **To establish a few facts before I officially begin with my story, (1) When Voldemort dies the first time, he really died then, (2) Sirius adopted Harry, so of course, Sirius is not in Azkaban, (3) The Golden Trio is still the golden trio, less the Voldemort part, and (4) I have no beta so please spare me.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine of course. Wish I did, but unfortunately NO.**

 **Prologue**

To most of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it would seem as if resident Slytherin Draco Malfoy, had it all. Good looks, more riches that one can even count, sex appeal and most of all, power and influence over a lot of the students residing in the school. If Draco wanted something to happen, he only needed to utter a single word and it would be done. The only students who were free from his control, where only a few students from other houses. The most notable ones where the Weasley siblings, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

The Weasley siblings came from a family who, for hundreds of years, never got along with the Malfoy family. They weren't rich but since they came from one of the purest bloodlines in all of England, it was very hard for Draco to even touch them. Harry Potter was, for one, known as the BOY-WHO-VANQUISHED-THE-DARK-LORD or according to Draco himself, just a lucky fool. The Gryffindor superstar was even more popular than him for saving the magical population of England when he was a baby. He may have been an orphan but he was adopted into the Black family by his godfather Sirius Black. Technically, he was a cousin by adoption of some sort, but Draco just ignored him and often secretly wished he would just disappear.

But the one he hated the most was not Potter and not a single one of the Weasley siblings. The one who held the torch for being the most insufferable one of all was none other than Hermione Granger. He honestly didn't know why the girl was so popular despite being such a swot. Her hair was so bushy that he wouldn't be surprised to see a squirrel making a nest inside of it. And her hair was just one thing that annoyed him, if Draco was totally honest with himself, he disliked everything about her. What was worse was that Hermione Granger didn't acknowledge him in any way, to her, he was just an insignificant flea on the wall, and to Draco Malfoy, that was the worst insult of them all. He would give anything to take that woman down a notch.

Draco was grinning as he made his way towards the dungeons. One of his informants told him that if he tried to sneak into the library past curfew on days starting with a letter T, he just might stumble on the secret of the century. He didn't know if the information was true, but his 'informant' was so adamant that the secret was authentic and was worth a lot. Worth so much that it would spare him from having to suffer the Mafoy heir's wrath. Draco, being the merciful man that he was, decided to give the poor informant the benefit of the doubt and planned to visit the said library during the time advised.

To some, it would seem as if the power Draco wielded over majority of the student body was just due to his status as the Malfoy heir, but the truth was, it was just because he was so good at digging up dirty little secrets about other people and he often used that information to blackmail others. Some may think that his technique was very underhanded, vile even, but Draco knew the importance of secrets. He often used those secrets to get what he wanted, and he was not ashamed of it. To him, power, influence and sensitive information were the three things he needed to propagate in order to continue to be on the top of the game. He was, after all, the embodiment of the perfect Slytherin.

As he entered the common room, he had a noticeable spring to his step. He had a feeling that whatever he'd find inside the library, would be a complete game changer. The only thing left to do now was to wait.


	2. Chapter 1: The Two Lions

**A/N: So yes, I just re-uploaded the first chapter since I finally got a Beta! As this is my first time working with such a wonderful and understanding person, I would like to give a massive shout out to Macytayy for taking the time to be my Beta!**

 **So, as for future updates, I'll probably set a schedule to post a new chapter maybe once a week as long as work isn't so hectic.**

It was half an hour past curfew and Draco finally decided that it was the perfect time to check out what secret the library held during days starting with the letter T. It was the first Tuesday that came since he first heard about the information, and it was all that he could think about the entire time he waited for the blasted day to arrive.

The Slytherin wasn't new to sneaking around the castle. It was a skill he needed to master in order for him to gather the juiciest secrets his fellow students tried to keep hidden. As he entered the library, he almost felt as if the secret was just a farce- or sham- after noticing how quiet the room was. There wasn't a single candle alight, and he had a hard time seeing the space before him. He stood to the side for a bit, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness of the room in order to adapt to his surroundings. Despite there being no signs of activity, he still had to search every nook and cranny that the library had to offer. He was already there anyway, so he might as well be thorough.

He quietly searched behind every shelf in the general area of the library, he was almost at his wit's end and was close to giving up and making sure that his informant got punished for giving him false information when he heard a book fall to the ground behind him. He quickly spun around and saw that he was near the entrance to the Restricted Section. He chastised himself for not having searched there sooner.

Quiet as a mouse, he entered the restricted section and focused on where he thought the sound came from. There were a number of shelves lining that section of the library, and he managed to cover most of them except for the last three shelves. If anything was to be found in the library, it would certainly be there. He was on the third shelf, and he peeked around the other side of the shelf and saw that there was a small study area there. He slowly made his way towards the site, but suddenly stopped when he heard another sound.

This time, it wasn't the sound of a book falling that was heard, but a soft feminine moan followed by the sound of wood scraping over the floor, near the desk that Draco was currently heading for. The grin on the young Slytherin's face was stretching from one ear to the other as he realized that he was so close to finding out what was there. He continued to inch his way closer to soft moans, when he was able to noiselessly sneak to the shelf that was just beside the study area. Draco was no fool, he knew what those moans meant, some students were definitely getting quite frisky at the Restricted Section, and he was going to find out who.

The sneaky Slytherin took a peek over the books on the last shelf, and he was able to take another glimpse at the study area. It was quite dark and from where he was standing, it wasn't really clear who the troublemakers were. The only things he could see was a silhouette of a man with his pants down, thrusting into some girl who was sitting on the table. Draco chuckled, but it was too soft to be heard by the busy lovebirds.

Draco just stood there quietly, waiting for them to finish. It wasn't a very long wait, by the time he was able to locate the students, they were close to finishing. He almost felt like a pervert, spying on them like that, but information was information, and he needed to find out who they were. He rubbed his palms together excitedly as he imagined how great of a secret he just encountered.

By the sound of the girl's moans and the boy's grunts, Draco estimated that they'd be done in a few seconds. Draco tapped his feet, light enough that he was the only who could hear it, in time with the passing of a few seconds. When he heard the boy exclaim a bit loudly, he knew then that the two were done. It was just a matter of seconds before he finally announced himself.

He waited to hear the rustle of clothes, signaling that the two students were getting dressed. It was a few more seconds before they begun to speak.

"So…" the boy started, "Same time on Thursday, Granger?"

Draco's mouth fell open, _Granger_?! Did he just hear that right?

A feminine giggle could be heard from behind the shelf, "Of course, I'll be here."

Draco shook his head disbelievingly, there was in no way that the stuck-up, bushy-haired Gryffindor was the one shagging on top of a desk in the Restricted Section. There was just no way.

"Well then, Granger." The boy said, "Always a pleasure doing business with you."

The girl, who was absolutely not Granger laughed. "The pleasure is mine."

With that, the boy finally made to leave. Draco made sure to hide himself even more, but he placed himself in a spot where he could discern who the boy was. When Draco finally saw who it was, he again couldn't believe that the girl was supposed to be Granger. The boy who just left was none other than Cormac McLaggen, a 7th year Gryffindor, and despite the fact that he was also popular with a lot of girls in Hogwarts, it was known throughout the school that the Gryffindor golden girl found McLaggen to be unappealing, as evidenced by the number of times he was denied a date publicly.

The only thing left to do was to find who the girl was. In his mind, Draco still thought that it was not possible for Granger to be the other party in the tryst he just witnessed. Granger was definitely a rule-abiding prude, wasn't she?

The girl finally made a move, Draco heard her feet landing on the floor. The Slytherin moved over to where he knew the girl would finally be made aware of his presence. He glanced over to the corner where the girl still was, he still wasn't able to see who she was since she was bent over trying to pick up the book that fell before. Draco just stood there silently, waiting for the moment where the girl would finally see him.

The silence made the few seconds that Draco waited felt like hours, the anticipation was _killing_ him! Why won't the girl just turn around already? But just when he was running out of patience, the girl stood up and finally saw him. For a while, the two just stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Malfoy." Granger finally spoke up. She looked quite shocked at first, but she was able to school her reactions quickly. It almost looked as if Malfoy didn't just catch her fooling around in the library. _Almost._

Draco just stared at her, his eyes wide. For some reason, he still had a hard time processing it in his head that the girl in front of him was indeed the Hermione Granger.

"Earth to Malfoy," Hermione spoke again. This time Draco finally snapped out of his daze and relaxed his stance.

"Well, well, well…It seems as if I've caught you in an incredibly awkward situation, Granger." Said Draco with the trademark sneer on his face.

Hermione just stared at him for a few seconds, before she finally burst out laughing. Draco glared at her and finally crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see what's so funny in this situation, Granger," Draco said, sounding quite irritated. He couldn't understand what the Gryffindor swot found to be so amusing in the present situation.

Hermione wiped a stray tear from her eye after she laughed so hard, "I'm sorry, sorry." Another giggle. "It's just that you looked so awkward standing there as if you don't know what to say after catching me in such a compromising position in the library."

At this, Draco couldn't find the words to say. Was Granger not even the least bothered that she was just caught canoodling with McLaggen?

"Do you not care that I just witnessed you shagging in the library?!" Draco shouted, obviously losing his cool.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, you definitely did witness me, didn't you?" she said with a grim smile, "Also, you just admitted to peeping. And while I do feel a tiny bit bothered that you were able to catch me during my routine trysts, I'm more bothered by the fact that you were spying on me."

Routine trysts? By her words alone, Draco concluded that the two were shagging for quite some time now. But that still didn't answer why Hermione wasn't so bothered with being caught red-handed.

Draco saw a vacant chair near him and decided to sit down, he crossed his leg over the other and tried his best to look intimidating.

"Aren't you leaving? It's already late, Malfoy." Hermione asked tiredly.

Draco scoffed, "Aren't you even scared that I'll spread this information throughout the school?"

Upon hearing this, Hermione laughed again. "Well, I dare you to try."

"I'm not bluffing Granger, I could definitely ruin your reputation." Draco threatened her. "What would everybody if they found out that the goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor princess is routinely shagging inside the library. Just imagine how damaging that would be."

Hermione looked to be lost in thought for a few moments before she finally shrugged, "Well, have at it, Malfoy."

Draco looked frustrated, he just stumbled upon the juiciest secret of them all and Granger was reacting like it was nothing. He really hated the Gryffindor for reacting like the way she was.

"You think I'm joking, Granger?!"

She shook her head, "Oh, of course not."

"Then why are you acting so nonchalantly about this?!" He thundered

A sly smile formed on Hermione's lips as she watched Draco acting all flustered, "Because no one will ever believe you, Malfoy."

Draco's breath hitched, he had no idea why it felt as if he was talking to a completely different Hermione Granger? The Granger he knew would probably be shaking in her knickers by now. But why in Merlin's name was she acting so self-assured? It irked him. Very much so.

"Aren't you even going to plead for my silence, Granger?" Draco finally asked.

Hermione smiled at him, "I think we both know my answer to that, Malfoy."

Draco frowned, "Then be prepared for the worst tomorrow, Granger." Hermione was really testing his patience. All he wanted to then was spread the fact that she was secretly shagging McLaggen and watch from the sidelines how her reputation would be tarnished forever.

Hermione shrugged again, she still had that irritating smile on her face. She made to leave, but just as she passed by Draco, he gently grabbed her wrist. "This is my final warning, Granger. You can still change your mind."

The Gryffindor gently pulled her hand away from the Slytherin's grip and shook her head. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Malfoy. Do your worst."

And with a final grin, she finally left the library. Leaving a seething Draco Malfoy behind.


	3. Chapter 2: What A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: A massive thank you again to my Beta Macytayyy for helping me out with the 2** **nd** **chapter of Seal My Lips. Now we are 2 Reviews, 10 Favs and 27 Follows. I do hope you'll enjoy reading this installment since I had a lot fun writing this.**

 **Thanks to** **LullabyTales** **for dropping a review. I appreciate it very much.**

Draco felt as if he was slowly going mad. On one hand, he was dying to make true on his promise of ruining the Gryffindor golden girl's spotless reputation, and on another hand, he wanted to understand more of Granger's secret. Were her and McLaggen dating? If they weren't, why in Merlin's name were they sneaking around so much? He didn't think it was such a big deal if they were actually dating. They were both Gryffindors, a majority of the students would just believe that Granger had finally given into McLaggen's advantages. Draco felt as if there was more to this secret than what he knew, and for some reason, he was refraining from blackmailing until he got his hands on more information.

He was mindlessly playing with the leftover food on his plate as he glared at Hermione Granger. She was currently eating alone at the Gryffindor table, Potter and the Weasel were probably still asleep in their dorm since it was still quite early. Granger was munching on some toast as she sat there, reading a rather thick book.

Draco stabbed one of the peas angrily as he continued to watch Granger. Deep inside, Draco knew that if he rushed things and spread the information prematurely, he'd just be making a fool of himself. Who would ever believe him? Even he couldn't believe that he just witnessed Granger doing the unthinkable. There were times after their encounter when Draco thought that he just imagined the entire thing. Granger didn't even treat him any different, she was acting like nothing happened. And it was starting to drive him insane.

Two weeks passed since the night he found out about McLaggen and Granger, and he was quickly becoming obsessed with finding out more. He needed more information and he needed it soon. Since he knew that Granger wouldn't care what he did, he started observing McLaggen more and more. After a few days, Draco concluded that the pompous Gryffindor seventh year was probably an idiot, but he held the reputation for being a good shag. A fact that McLaggen was obviously proud of. Was that the reason why Hermione was shagging him? It was almost disappointing if that was the underlying reason for it. He could probably make her feel better. Wait... _What?_ Draco blushed as the thought crossed his mind. He wouldn't touch that bushy-haired monstrosity with a ten-foot-pole.

For another week, he mobilized his 'informants' to watch McLaggen's comings and goings. They reported back to him his schedule, and after going over the information he gathered, he finally found out what time the seventh year snuck out to meet with Granger during the days when they scheduled their trysts. Draco smirked as a plan started to form inside his brilliant mind.

It was the 5th Tuesday since Draco found out about Granger's secret, and he was hiding behind one of the statues in the corridor that McLaggen passes by on his way to his meeting with Granger in the library. He looked at his watch and knew that there were seconds to go before McLaggen finally showed up. He quickly positioned himself when he heard footsteps, as there was no room for mistakes, or for anyone seeing him.

Once McLaggen was in view, Draco quickly cast a stun spell. The seventh year fell immediately and mildly knocked his head as he hit the floor. Draco just shrugged, at least he had more time before the McLaggen became conscious again. Draco cast a levitation charm and chucked the now unconscious Gryffindor into one of the broom closets located at the corridor. As he closed the door, he had a huge grin on his face as he ran towards the library. He almost couldn't wait to see how Granger would react to what he just did.

As Draco arrived at the study area at the back of the library's section, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Granger arrived. And so, he sat on one of the tables with his back turned towards the entrance to the small area. It was dark enough that Granger wouldn't immediately find out that it wasn't McLaggen waiting for her there. He was thankful that he and McLaggen almost had the same built, so it was easy to pretend for a while to be the other boy.

Draco had a satisfied smirk on his face as he finally heard Granger arrive. He didn't bother to speak, he wanted to keep up the pretense that he was McLaggen for a few more minutes. He didn't even turn to her even as she stepped closer.

It was so dark in the library that it was quite impossible for Granger to find out that it wasn't McLaggen who was waiting for her in the library. Draco just grinned as he finally felt Granger standing right behind him.

"Were you waiting for me long? I had to help Ron finish his homework before I was finally able to sneak out." Hermione asked, sounding a bit tired.

Draco of course, didn't bother to reply or else he'd be found out.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Cormac," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is this a new game you're trying to play with me?"

She chuckled as she slowly moved her hand sensually down Draco's arm, "I wonder when you'll finally give up and start talking."

Draco tried so hard to stay still, he wanted to announce at once that he had fooled her, but he didn't expect to be fondled like this by Granger. In his mind, he knew that he should feel disgusted with the fact that Granger was touching him in such a familiar manner, but for some reason, his body was betraying him as he felt himself get hard as Granger's hand stopped by his hip.

"Still no reaction then?" Hermione whispered again, but this time she started nibbling on his ear. Her hand that was on his hip was now inching closer to his fly. "I don't think you can keep quiet after I do this."

Draco bit his tongue as he felt Granger start to open his fly, he didn't even know what to do anymore. He knew that he should finally announce himself, but he just couldn't say anything. His eyes widened when he finally realized that his trousers were finally open and that Granger's hand was already inside his boxers. Her hand was just about to wrap around his hardness when he finally had enough.

"Merlin's soggy ball sack, Granger!" Malfoy shouted, his cheeks flaming red as he tried to zip himself up.

Hermione gasped and immediately cast Lumos to shine some light on what on earth was happening. Draco wanted to laugh at how comical Granger's face was when she finally realized that it was Draco, and not McLaggen that she was just fondling. She looks so horrified and embarrassed that for a few moments and she just stared at him silently as she clutched her wand.

Draco was finally done fixing himself up and tried his best to prevent himself from acknowledging the fact that he was still rock hard. A few more minutes of silence and Draco finally had enough of it.

"Granger, nice to see you again." He greeted her calmly as if Granger didn't just touch his cock.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that you just sat there quietly as I almost fondled your manly bits?" Granger asked she was clearly not liking the situation at all.

" _Almost_? Really?" Draco said with a grin. He was trying to hide the fact that he was feeling equally embarrassed. "I could've sworn that you were already-"

"I don't think it's wise to continue what you're about to say, you git," Hermione muttered angrily. "Now, where is Cormac? What have you done to him?"

Draco knew that she was angry, but it was almost scary to hear her speak so calmly.

"Oh, he's fine. Just sleeping somewhere." Draco replied offhandedly. He flicked his wand and a candle on top of the table finally lit on fire and shed additional light. Hermione sighed and canceled her spell.

She took a seat on one of the empty chairs and looked at Draco who was still on his feet. If Draco was honest with himself, he actually expected to get punched, so it was a surprise to him when Granger just sat there, looking almost exhausted.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Is this about the blackmailing thing again, are you here because my reputation is still as spotless as ever?" Hermione asked, her eyes now looking dull.

"You'd be happy to know that I haven't even started ruining your reputation yet, Granger," Malfoy replied with a sneer on his face.

Hermione continued to look unimpressed. "Oh really? Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

Draco finally took a seat facing Hermione, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Hermione just sighed at his reply. "So, I think both of us can agree that whatever happened a while ago was just a bad dream and that it would be best to forget about it."

Draco just nodded, although he knew deep down inside that he really won't be able to just forget about her soft fingers almost circling around his –. Draco coughed, he really didn't want to continue with that line of thinking.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

Draco straightened in his chair and looked directly into Hermione's caramel-colored eyes. "More information of course. I have to admit that this whole thing has made me quite curious."

"Careful there, it almost sounds as if you're interested in me," Hermione said, glaring at him.

Draco scoffed. "You wish. I'm just curious, is all."

"About?"

"This whole thing with McLaggen, are you secretly dating?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione laughed, "No, Merlin. And though I do find it strange that you're curious about this, I just want to set it straight that he and I are not in any relationship. That's just asking for trouble to happen. Cormac is so stuck up that I can't even stand him."

Draco looked surprised, "Then why?"

"Why?" Hermione asked, "Do you mean, why am I shagging him?" Draco just nodded. "Why are you even asking. This whole thing doesn't even involve you."

Draco smirked, "Why would it even matter if I knew? I already know what you two are up to. Why would it make any difference if I find out the reason why the two of you are getting up to no good in the library."

She rolled her eyes upon hearing Draco's answer, "Is that really the best that you've got?" Draco just shrugged. "Well, if you're really dying to know, I'm shagging him because it's my stress reliever."

Of all the answers he expected, that really wasn't it. "Stress relief?"

"Have you seen how busy I am? I'm so stressed all the time as it is. It's one thing to just be bothered with my own work, but have you seen Ron and Harry? It's like they can't be bothered to finish their own homework! If I'm not there, they'll just probably just repeat a year and won't be the least bothered by it!" Hermione exclaimed, temporarily losing her cool.

"Well, yes. It does sound stressful, but I don't see how shagging McLaggen relieves you?" Draco asked.

Hermione contemplated for a bit until she finally answered, "Well, he does know what he's doing. So, I set up an arrangement with him that we meet here every Tuesdays and Thursdays to shag, just to get the excess tension off. It works pretty well, keeps me sane almost the entire week."

Draco's brow rose, not really expecting to hear such an honest answer from Granger. "So, how do you keep this under wraps? Somebody tipped me off that something was here, but I didn't expect to see you here. I mean, you? Of all people?"

Hermione frowned, "And what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Didn't think you had it in you. Thought you were a prude."

At this, Hermione laughed. "You're old enough to know that you shouldn't judge a book by their covers, Malfoy."

"Touché."

There was a period of silence where the two just looked at each other. It was odd that the two of them just sat there peacefully. It was a common scene to see them arguing, but to see them being almost tolerable of each other was such a rare occasion.

"So…" Draco started, the silence was already starting to get awkward.

Hermione sighed, "Since Cormac isn't coming, I guess I have to go then. Please don't bother me on Thursday, I really need to relax for a bit."

The Gryffindor started to stand and for a moment, Draco's brain stopped working. "If you want, I can help you out tonight?" As the words finally registered in Draco's brain, he immediately covered his mouth with his hand and hoped Granger didn't just hear what he just said.

He looked anxiously at her as Granger just stared at him as if he just grew another head. It was a few seconds more before Granger laughed, "Sorry Malfoy, not really interested."

And with that, she left him alone again in the Restricted Section for the second time around, leaving Draco extremely embarrassed because of the words he just said.


	4. Chapter 3: Phase One

**A/N: Sending love to my Beta macytayy for being so supportive! So, as for future updates, I'll probably be posting every Friday of the week, just to establish consistency and also a challenge for me to finish self-imposed deadlines.**

 **To AnnaOxford, thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy the story as well.**

It was quite chilly in the dungeons one night, and Draco Malfoy tossed and turned on his bed, not finding any rest for his troubled mind. He kept thinking about the words that he told Granger the last time they were together at the Restricted Section. For some reason, his brain just stopped functioning and he had offered himself to relieve some of Granger's stress. He snorted as he continued to think about why the two Gryffindors were actually there. Well, he knew what Granger was there for, but he was also sure that McLaggen was just taking advantage of that fact to screw with the bushy-haired know-it-all.

Draco tried closing his eyes for a few seconds, and the memories of Granger's fingers almost enveloping his cock came to the front of his mind again. He blushed as he accepted the fact that her touching him wasn't such a bad experience at all, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Never in a hundred years would Draco even guess the fact that Granger was a very capable lover, her looks didn't even give any clue to that at all.

He quickly wondered what would have happened if he didn't blow his cover during that time. Based on how gentle and sensual Granger's touches were, he knew that she was more or less very experienced with touching men. Would she have finished him off? Would she have kneeled in front of him and used her mouth to bring him to completion? His chest felt a bit tight as he remembered that it was a Thursday, and was reminded by the notion that the two were probably shagging like rabbits again in the library. He frowned as his mind betrayed him and thought that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take McLaggen's place.

He quickly sat up from his bed and strode angrily towards the boy's bathroom. Upon reaching the sink, he splashed his face with cold water and stared at himself at the mirror, noting that he already had bags under his eyes. His fixation with Granger was really starting to cause him to lose sleep, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

Another groan passed his lips as he felt himself get hard as he remembered how lovely Granger's fingers felt touching all over his body. And with those traitorous thoughts that plagued his mind, a devious plan started to hatch inside that brilliant mind of his, and it caused a ghost of a smirk to grace his lips.

He stood straight and watched himself in the mirror, admiring the fact that he was such a good looking bloke. He knew perfectly well that he had a lot of admirers, and he hated the fact that he was obsessing over the swot like a starving wolf presented with a fine piece of meat. In his mind, he concluded that if he was able to get a taste of Granger, he'd surely be cured of all this nonsense. He nodded at his reflection in the mirror, yes, just one taste and Granger will be forever out of his mind and he can finally start on his plans to ruin the blasted woman. He couldn't wait.

Draco was a patient man, and a man needed to be able to wait long periods of time in order to make sure that there was little chance of failure whenever he hatched a plan. And so, for two weeks, he watched both McLaggen and Granger carefully, and not only that, he used his informants to tell him of every detail they noticed about the two Gryffindors. Not a single detail was spared, even what Granger had for breakfast was reported to him.

Once he decided that the data he gathered was enough, he finally set phase one into action. It was definitely the most crucial part of his plan, all the other phases relied on whatever the result of the first phase was. He just hoped that the initial stages of his brilliant designs would end the way that he needed.

Draco had a crazy looking grin on his face as he leaned on the wall, waiting for McLaggen to come since he knew that the seventh year would pass by soon. A few short minutes later, McLaggen finally walked into Draco's eyesight and the Slytherin followed closely behind. The Slytherin didn't speak, he just waited for the older boy to finally ask him why he was tailing him

They walked a few meters before McLaggen finally stopped in his tracks, "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" McLaggen asked, turning around to face the Slytherin.

Draco smirked at him, "You certainly can, McLaggen."

The Gryffindor frowned, clearly suspecting that Malfoy was up to something.

Draco nudged his head to the side, pointing to an empty room where they could talk. He didn't wait for McLaggen to answer, he just went ahead, but sure enough, the Gryffindor followed at once. He quickly flicked his wand upon entry, locking the door after McLaggen was inside. The Gryffindor looked alarmed instantly.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" McLaggen exclaimed, looking extremely tense.

The Slytherin just waved his hand, as if trying to tell the other person in the room that there's nothing to worry about. "Relax, I just needed a place where no one would hear what we're about to talk about."

McLaggen kept silent, still obviously far from relaxed.

Draco just shrugged, and then took a seat. He gestured to one of the empty chairs scattered across the room, signaling to McLaggen to have one as well. The other boy didn't budge from his spot.

"Suit yourself then." Draco drawled. "Now then, it has come to my attention that you've been shagging Hermione Granger in the Restricted Section for quite some time now."

McLaggen grinned and looked quite proud upon hearing Draco's words. The Slytherin frowned at this, as the Gryffindor's reaction annoyed him.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag then. I told her that somebody was bound to find out soon." McLaggen boasted. "What can I say, the girl really can't get her hands off me. I'm such a fantastic lay."

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy's remark, he clenched his fist, he almost wanted to punch McLaggen's stupid face.

"So, what does this fact have to do with anything?" McLaggen finally asked.

Draco crossed his legs and leaned comfortably on the chair, "I want you to stop meeting with her."

The two just stared at each other for a while. McLaggen was staring at him looking incredulous, while Draco just looked over him calmly.

"Just because you tell me to stop meeting her, doesn't mean that I have to follow whatever you have to say." McLaggen finally said, looking quite miffed.

He turned away and strode towards the door, obviously pissed. He tried wriggling the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. Draco had an amused smirk on his face as he watched the Gryffindor get frustrated each second that he couldn't open the door.

McLaggen sighed and turned around again. "Let me out."

Draco just smiled at him, "Not until you agree to stop meeting Granger."

"No. Hermione and I have an understanding," Cormac started. "And I don't even know why you're asking me to stop. Or maybe, do you lik-"

Draco laughed, cutting McLaggen off before he could finish what he was about to say. "My reasons are my own, McLaggen. You don't need to be privy to it."

"Still, it's a no. Hermione's a great shag. I'd rather not stop." Cormac just grinned at him. Draco felt the irrational need to punch his face again.

Draco clucked his tongue, "Well then, I'll just tell the whole student body that you're also sleeping with Zabini then."

Silence.

A nervous look flashed across McLaggen's face, followed by an odd sounding laugh.

"What on earth are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Draco reached his hand inside his robe and picked up a photo. He threw it to McLaggen who caught it at once.

The Gryffindor's face warped into an expression of horror when he saw what was in the picture, "Where the fuck did you get this, Malfoy?!"

Draco laughed cruelly, "A little birdie gave it to me. Imagine my surprise when I found out that such a popular ladies man like you were also into men."

McLaggen choked and quickly tore apart the picture in his hands. "This is fake!" The boy rushed to him and quickly held Draco by his collar. Despite the obvious threatening gesture, the Slytherin remained calm.

"I've got plenty of other pictures, McLaggen," Draco said coolly. "Do as I say and no one else will find out."

The Gryffindor let him go, looking defeated.

"How will I know that you'll keep this quiet," McLaggen asked, sounding shaky. He still had his fists clenched tightly.

Draco smiled at him, "I may be a Slytherin, but when I strike a deal with someone, I make sure to follow through. Stop sleeping with Granger, and I will burn all the evidence I have showing your little secret."

McLaggen looked as if he was at war with himself, Draco deduced that the Gryffindor must really like shagging the swot.

"Fine."

With this, Draco finally stood up with a pleased-looking smile on his face. He approached McLaggen and patted his back.

"Good," Draco told him. "It's settled then."

Draco waved his wand again and the door finally unlocked. He was the first one to approach the door, but before he left the room completely, he turned to McLaggen again, who was looking quite displeased with the entire interaction that just happened.

"One more thing, McLaggen." Draco began, "Don't tell Granger that we've had this conversation. If she asks you why you stopped meeting her, just make something up. Are we clear, McLaggen?"

McLaggen looked at the sneaky Slytherin with obvious contempt in his eyes, but he was able to manage a nod.

"Good," Draco muttered with a self-satisfied grin on his face, as he walked down the hallway, whistling a jolly tune as he headed towards the Great Hall. All that was left to do was to wait for a few more weeks to see if phase one was working as he planned. Draco didn't know why, but for some reason, he was pretty confident that his plan was about to succeed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Proposition

**A/N: I know, I know. I promised to update on a Friday, but I couldn't wait to post one sooner. Since my birthday is coming up soon, can I pretty please ask for reviews to see what you think about the turn of events of Seal My Lips in the first few chapters? XOXO**

 **Chapter Four: The Proposition**

A week passed since Draco's 'talk' with McLaggen, and at first, it didn't seem as if his intervention had any effect on Granger's moods. It almost made him think that McLaggen didn't own up to his end of the deal. But still, he considered that it may still have been too early to see results. With Granger's skill at hiding secrets, it wasn't so hard to imagine that she was trying her best to seem as if nothing was wrong.

Another week passed and Draco watched in glee as he noticed significant changes in Granger's behavior. During breakfast, he felt as if Christmas came early as he witnessed Granger biting Ron Weasley's head off (figuratively, of course) as the ginger menace bugged her about his unfinished homework. Poor Granger, Malfoy thought, he didn't know how the swot put up with all that pressure. Why couldn't they just finish their own homework just like he did? He continued to observe as Weasley sulked after Granger told him off and then subsequently storming off while her hair looked as if lighting had just struck it.

A few days after that incident, Draco was pleased that he was suddenly partnered up with Granger for prefect rounds. It was rumored that majority of the other prefects, including the weasel, didn't want to partner with Granger since she was sporting such a bad temper for the past week. Being the merciful Slytherin that he was, he decided to take one for the team and volunteered to partner with her instead. A fact that caused much needed relief for the other prefects.

It was his and Granger's schedule to patrol during a Friday, and he waited patiently for the swot to arrive at the stairs heading to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't want to make the effort to wait for her outside their common room, that would be too much for him. Being in the vicinity of such a place made him want to scratch his skin off.

A quarter past the designated time to start patrol went by and Granger still hadn't arrived. Draco was starting to get pissed since he didn't like waiting especially when he had plans to enact and muggleborns to bother. He cursed as he started to make his way up to the stairs towards the tower. If Granger wasn't going to patrol with him willingly, then he only had to drag her out of their stuffy common room by force.

The Slytherin was half way up the stairs when Granger finally arrived, dragging her steps behind her and looking as if someone had killed her cat. She immediately froze as she saw that Draco was on his way up.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, rather coldly.

Draco frowned, "You're late for our patrols and you have the audacity to ask me why I'm here?"

Hermione sighed, and muttered 'git' under her breath. "I apologize for being late. I fell asleep in the common room and forgot that we had rounds." She quickly made her way down and when she noticed that Draco still wasn't moving, she stopped and turned around to look at him. "What are you waiting for? I'm here already so let's go."

The Slytherin whispered a litany of less than flattering words as he followed Granger down. For a moment, Draco second guessed himself if he really made the right decision to volunteer for patrols.

The two patrolled the usual route quietly. As much as Draco wanted to take the opportunity to initiate the start of the second phase of his plan, he didn't feel as if it was the right time to do so. Granger was really a menace when she wanted to be, and he didn't want to be the person to bear the brunt of her horrible mood.

They were almost finished with their patrols, when they encountered a very amorous couple getting up to Merlin knows what in one of the corridors in the dungeon. Draco rolled his eyes upon seeing one of the younger snakes entangled with a Hufflepuff. That was certainly a sight he didn't expect to see. For some reason, he tried so hard not to laugh at Hermione's expression upon seeing that the Hufflepuff girl had her hands inside the Slytherin's trousers.

To describe the situation, Draco thought that the best words to use were 'extremely awkward' and 'unexpectedly funny'. Draco watched, as if in a fascinated trance as Hermione began her tirade about respecting curfews and safe sex. The two students who were caught red handed just stood there, looking very embarrassed, as Granger spent another quarter of an hour lecturing them. At the end of that spectacular performance, Granger just let them off with a warning and told them that she better not catch them again sneaking way past curfew.

When the offenders were gone, Hermione sighed and rubbed her head.

"You okay, Granger?" Draco asked calmly as he leaned on the wall, while tucking his hands into his front pockets.

Hermione looked at him tiredly, "I think it's quite obvious that I'm not, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged, "Just making sure. It would be wrong to just assume, wouldn't it?"

Again, another sigh. "I think it's safe to say that our patrols are done now, Malfoy. I'm heading back."

Not wanting to wait for a response from Malfoy, Hermione quickly turned around and started walking away. Draco quickly pushed himself of the wall and ran after Granger. It wasn't long before they were walking side by side once more.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone, "Patrols are done. Please leave me alone."

"Here I am, acting like a gentleman and wanting to escort you back safely to your tower, and you're being such a bitch to me." Despite Draco's harsh words, there was an amused expression evident on his face.

Hermione immediately halted, and rubbed her temples once more. "Seriously, Malfoy. This isn't like you, what do you want? Answer me now before I punch your pointy little face again like I did in third year."

Draco was not cowed by her threats, in fact, it made him feel even more pleased with himself to see how unlike herself she was acting. Despite the two of them not liking each other, Hermione didn't resort to threatening him so openly before. He knew that Granger was a pacifist and hated resorting to violence.

There was silence for a few moments before Draco finally spoke, "Pardon me for asking, but are you feeling quite _stressed_ lately?"

To someone else, it would seem as if Draco was just concerned about her by asking her this, but to Hermione, she knew that it was something else entirely. The stupid smirk that was slowly developing on Draco's face was proof of it.

"I should've known." Hermione groaned out in a frustrated tone as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What did you do to Cormac this time, Malfoy? He's been avoiding me for a few weeks now, and every time he sees me he looks scared."

Draco sniggered, "Maybe he just finally realized how scary you actually look."

Hermione just glared at him. "I'm serious, you git. Whatever you're doing to Cormac, stop it immediately."

"Whatever for?" Draco asked, acting as if he had no idea why.

Another frustrated groan, followed by a deep blush, "You know what. Stop acting as if you don't know." Hermione started. "I know we're not friends, and I think it's obvious that we don't like each other a lot, but I was honest with you when we talked last time in the library. I really need to relieve some stress Malfoy, I can't last another week like this."

Granger's honest answer actually surprised Malfoy. He didn't expect for her to react to his unwanted intervention in such a calm manner.

"My friendship with the boys is quickly becoming strained since I can't seem to control my temper. Do you have any idea how many times Ron has asked me if I'm still on my period because I keep acting like such a bitch?" Hermione further explained. "Ron and Harry have taken to avoiding me until such a time where I can keep myself calm again."

Draco frowned, "Well, the only thing I can say is that your friends are jerks and you shouldn't put up with that kind of treatment."

One of Hermione's brows rose in disbelief, "I don't need advice from you, I need you to release whatever hold you have on Cormac. I may not be entirely sure, but I have a pretty good guess that you're blackmailing him."

Draco acted as if he was offended with Granger's accusations, "Why would I blackmail him? That's a very serious thing to accuse me of, Granger."

Hermione didn't look the slightest bit amused, "Need I remind you that you did try to blackmail me before."

Draco just smirked, "You wound me, Granger."

"Oh, shut up. What do you want then? Since it seems as if you're not going to stop bothering Cormac until I do something for you in return. Tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do."

The Slytherin was speechless for a moment, not really believing the turn of events that just transpired. He thought that since Granger actually was decent enough to be honest with him, then maybe he'd do the same.

"Let me take McLaggen's place for a night." Draco finally managed to say, there was no trace of malice in his voice.

Granger stared at him in disbelief, "Can you please repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Draco swallowed nervously, "I want to try shagging you Granger."

Hermione was about to start laughing, but the expression on Draco's face told her that the Slytherin wasn't joking around when he said that he wanted to shag her. The only word that she could say was, "Why?"

The Slytherin scratched his head, "Do I really need to answer that?"

"If you want to convince me to agree with your stupid idea, then tell me."

Draco sighed, deciding that maybe it was best to be honest. Well, at least be _slightly_ honest. "I wanted to see what the fuss was about. Cormac seems to be awfully convinced that you're a good shag."

There was a confident smile that appeared on Granger's face, Draco felt a bit annoyed.

"Before I even decide, I just want to point out that," she started, gesturing to the two of them, "We heavily dislike one another. I don't even see you as attractive. In my eyes, you're just this blonde haired git that I occasionally find to be extremely annoying. So, forgive me if I think that your proposition is very unwise."

Draco felt very offended that Granger told him that she didn't find him attractive. Was the girl blind? "As they say Granger, don't knock it until you try it."

Hermione huffed, "I still think it's a very stupid idea Malfoy. I need to release stress, not shag you even when I don't like you. That will just cause me even more stress."

The Slytherin just shrugged, "What's one time? If we both hate it, then let's just agree to never talk about it ever again."

Granger still looked unsure, "If I do this, do I have your word that you'll let Cormac go?"

He just gave her a nod, but the simplicity in his reply was enough to convey his sincerity.

"It's too soon to decide," Hermione spoke. "I'll think about it and I'll inform you soon once I've considered all the facts."

"Why are you thinking so hard Granger, it's just shagging." Draco said looking curious.

Hermione just sighed, "Because you're telling me to shag you, and to be honest with you, I'd really rather not. You don't look so tasty to me."

Draco's jaw dropped. Shocked to hear that Granger just insulted him. It was a while before he got over Granger's words. "I'm a better shag than McLaggen, you don't know what you're saying!"

Seeing how incensed Malfoy was, Granger couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever, Malfoy."

And with this, she started walking away again, clearly having enough of such an absurd discussion between them.

"I'll wait for your reply, Granger!" Draco called out, chastising himself since he sounded so desperate.

He felt quite miffed that Granger's response was just a giggle.


	6. Chapter 5: Kiss Me First

**A/N: An early chapter since I feel like I need to some good in order to invite good energy into my life today. How about some reviews to make my day brighter?**

 **Conscience: *whispers* stop begging...**

 **Me: *shrugs* Pretty please.**

 **Chapter Five: Kiss Me First**

It was truly a bright and joyous day as Draco watched with barely concealed glee as Granger almost made some Gryffindor first years cry in the courtyard after they came to her after getting their bags got covered with ectoplasm from dear old Peeves. At first, Granger seemed to be trying her best to be a consoling and understanding prefect, but after several minutes of incessant complaints and shrill cries, Granger had enough of it and turned into a banshee. Figuratively speaking of course. But still, it was such a wonderful sight to see when Granger became angry, her hair shot up in all directions and Draco couldn't help but think that she looked quite delectable when she lost control like that.

Ever the effective spy, Draco remained seated by the fountain, trying to read a book about _Wizarding Romance Techniques_ cleverly disguised as a boring Advanced Potions textbook, as he made sure to listen in on the golden trio who were arguing a few feet away from him.

Draco's ears perked up as their conversation grew louder.

"Seriously, Hermione. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked rudely, shaking his head, obviously showing how much he disapproved of his best friend's actions.

Potter sighed, "Poor first years." Harry added, followed by a click of his tongue.

Granger crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest, "If you two are so concerned about those first years, you two should have helped me handle the situation!", Granger started, "But Noooo- you two just stood there and you dare comment about how poorly I managed that situation!"

Weasley then shrugged, "Well, they did call you specifically, didn't they?"

Granger glared at Weasley and she then uncrossed her arms and subsequently poked him in the chest, "Need I remind you Ronald Weasley that you are a Gryffindor prefect as well!"

Weasley raised his arms in defense as he shook his head, "Still, they didn't call me, did they?"

Draco scoffed, he really couldn't believe that Weasley was dense enough to tell the Gryffindor golden girl that seeing that she was already in one of her foul moods.

"Honestly, Ron?! Is that all you have to say?!" Granger shrieked.

Weasley cringed, "Okay, okay. You don't need to shout."

Potter just sighed, "Hermione?"

Granger calmly turned towards scarhead, but there was still a noticeable tick in her jaw. "Yes, Harry?"

"I know this might sound rather rude," Potter started, he glanced at Ron who was already looking quite put out. "But are you still on your period?"

Silence. Draco swore that even the birds chirping in the background stopped.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I think I might've misheard you," Granger's voice was eerily calm. "What did you say again?"

Weasly quickly looked at Potter and shook his head at him, as if signaling to him that it wasn't wise to repeat what he just said. Draco thought that it was proof that the weasel had a bit of a brain.

Silence again. It almost felt like Draco was witnessing a standoff.

"I mean…" Potter began, "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you're feeling a bit under the weather that's why your acting so odd lately?"

Weasley nodded at Potter's direction, as if approving of how well he dodged that proverbial bullet. Well, almost.

"Is that so, Harry? I could've sworn that you asked me if I was still on my period." Granger said, her eyes turning into slits as she finally turned her full attention on Potter.

Both boys swallowed nervously, it was obvious that they had just crossed a line after ignoring the signs saying 'Don't piss off Hermione Granger even more.'

Weasley let out a nervous laugh, "Hey Hermione, I just remembered I forgot my homework in the dorm."

The ginger menace quickly backtracked, and was soon off to who knows where. When Weasley was finally gone from their sight, Potter was still there looking a bit embarrassed due to Weasley running off.

Granger was about to speak again, when Potter cut her off. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll go and get you some chocolates from the kitchens to make you feel better."

And then, he too ran away, just as fast as Weasley did. For a minute or two, Granger just stood there, not believing the fact that her two best friends just ditched her.

Draco, knowing that the show was definitely over, checked around to see if there were any other students near enough to hear what the trio were discussing. He felt quite pleased that no one else was around to hear that awfully embarrassing conversation between the three lions.

The Slytherin finally closed his book, and cleared his throat loudly. Loud enough that Granger finally noticed that he was there. Granger immediately glared at him as she finally took notice of him.

"Granger." He greeted her, followed by a nod.

"I suppose you heard that whole exchange, didn't you?" Granger asked rather coldly.

Draco just shook his head, "I'm afraid that I was too busy studying to hear whatever nonsense you were talking about."

Granger shook his head in disbelief, it was obvious to Draco that she wasn't convinced.

"So..." Draco started to say, "about my offer?"

For some reason, the intensity of Granger's glare lessened a bit, and it almost looked as if she was just tired. Too tired. It had been almost month since he decided to blackmail McLaggen, effectively removing Granger's weird stress relieving activities with the 7th year, and despite Draco's initial doubts of the real purpose of those trysts, he could finally see that Granger was quite serious when she said that shagging McLaggen was her own special way to relieve her stress.

Granger closed her eyes, and sighed. When she opened her eyes again, she walked towards Draco and sat just a few inches away from him.

"I really should hex you for being such a meddling snake, you know?" Granger muttered tiredly.

Draco just managed to laugh, "You don't need to suffer anymore if you just agree to my proposition, Granger."

"Just once?"

"Just try it, Granger." Draco responded, and then he leaned over to her whisper in her ear. "I can give you a sample tonight, I'm pretty good with my tongue."

He then quickly backed away with a boyish grin on his face, a grin which got wider once he saw that he was able to make Granger blush.

"What do you say, Granger? I'll let you sample the goods to help you decided quicker." Draco drawled. "If I still can't manage to convince you after tonight, then I'll promise to give you back your precious McLaggen."

Granger looked at him, the expression on her face clearly showing that she was seriously thinking about Draco's offer. After a while, she finally stood up and hooked her book bag on her shoulder. Before she left, she turned to Draco, her face now devoid of any obvious emotions.

"Meet me tonight at eleven. Don't be late."

And with her final words, Granger quickly left, leaving Draco speechless once again.

It was a quarter past eleven, and Draco felt like an idiot as he decided to keep waiting for Granger to appear. At the back of his mind, he imagined that the Gryffindor swot was just making a fool out of him since she knew that he was already a bit desperate about bedding her. But still, he did hope that she was just late.

He checked his pocket watch and realized that it was already half past eleven. His shoulders slumped as he finally accepted the fact that he had been stood up by Granger. A fact that he never expected in his life since he knew that Granger was very adamant in showing on time for her appointments. He stood from the chair, and stretched out a bit since he got sore from waiting too long in the dark.

The Slytherin was about to start walking to the exit, when somebody came running towards where he was at the Restricted Section. His heart sped up a beat as he laid his eyes on Granger, who was panting so hard as she stood by the small entrance with her wand casting a weak lumos. For a moment, Draco didn't know what to say as he just stood there and watched her catch her breath. It took a while before he finally noticed that Granger was only wearing mint green pajamas and a thin black cotton spaghetti strapped night shirt.

"Aren't you feeling a little cold with what you're wearing?" Draco asked, careful not to make it obvious how relieved he felt that Granger actually showed up.

"I was hoping you were going to keep me warm." Granger managed to say with a straight face, though he couldn't help but notice the slight turn of the corner of her lips.

Draco leaned back on the table and crossed his arms, "Thought you weren't going to show up."

Granger finally managed to catch her breath, and she finally dared to get closer to him. Draco grinned as he realized that she was wearing fluffy rabbit shaped slippers.

"Quite stylish," Draco quipped with a small smile grazing his face. "Your slippers, I mean."

"It's comfortable and cozy."

He just nodded, as if he understood her explanation. He did though, since he also had a pair of cozy black rabbit bedroom slippers in his dorm.

"Sorry I'm late. The girls in my room stayed up later than usual so I had to wait." She explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

He nodded again, thankful that it wasn't because she was having second thoughts about him.

And then there was silence again.

"So…?"

"Hmmmm."

"What do we do now?"

Granger finally chuckled, "Isn't this the most awkward thing that's ever happened to you?"

Draco just smirked, "It's definitely on top of the list, Granger."

The Gryffindor sighed, she flicked her wand and the glow from her wand finally immersed the entire room in darkness again. It was so dark that Draco couldn't even see the expression of her face any longer, all he could see was a silhouette and for some reason, it even added to the thrill he was already starting to feel.

"Tell me, Granger." Draco whispered as he gently pulled her closer to him, he then wrapped an arm around her waist and secured her place there. He grinned as he heard Granger's breath hitch. "Do you have anything in particular you want me to demonstrate first?"

His heart sped up as he felt the lioness' hands creep up his chest and clutch his shirt. She pulled him closer, close enough that her mouth was just beside his ear, as she whispered. "Kiss me first, and then you can show me how good you are with your tongue."


	7. Chapter 6: The Audition

**A/N: Before you begin reading this chapter, I think I should inform you that I'm not a very good at describing more sensual scenes, so please bear with me. Would love to hear from you! SML is now at 9 reviews, 25 favs and 77 follows. Thanks for your support!**

 **Uploading this chapter early since I'll be gone for a few days.**

 **Chapter Six: The Audition**

Draco could almost feel his heart leap out of his chest as he circled his arm around Granger's waist. He knew that he had been obsessing about touching her for weeks, but now that she was there, he felt as if his mind had gone blank and he forgot what he was supposed to do. He lightly squeezed her sides, and slowly lifted her shirt up with his thumb, where he then gently traced small circles on her bare stomach.

"That tickles." Granger whispered, moving a little bit closer.

Draco grinned, and with his other hand, he made to cup her cheek. He may not be able to see the expression on Granger's face at that moment, but he knew that despite the awkwardness of the entire situation, she was feeling excited as well, judging on how her breath hitched as Draco's hands inched its way into her night shirt.

He couldn't wait a second longer so he closed the gap and finally kissed her. Granger definitely knew it was coming but that didn't mean that she was prepared for the feel of his lips on hers. It felt weird at first, the type of weird that one would expect when they suddenly start getting intimate with a person that they've severely disliked for a number of years. It took a few seconds before they finally felt comfortable enough with how their lips meshed against each other, and once they did, it didn't take long before things got even more heated.

A moan erupted from Granger's mouth as Draco playfully bit her bottom lip as he realized that his current companion wasn't wearing a bra.

"Naughty, naughty." Draco whispered as he slowly trailed his hand up her torso, hiking her top off, effectively exposing her bare skin to the night air. He kissed her with a bit more fervor this time, as he dared to cup her breasts with his rough hands. He pinched her nipples a bit which earned another pleased moan from her.

Draco's imagination couldn't really compare to the real thing as he kissed her some more. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had imagined touching her like the way he was touching her now for a several weeks now. What he wouldn't give to shag her right then and there, but he knew that he had to prove himself to her first before she even let him stick his cock inside her.

Granger pulled back a bit, even without any light, Draco knew her face was quite flushed. Her hand trembled as she pulled her shirt completely off her body.

"Kissing you is pleasant and all, but I think you're forgetting what you're here to do." She breathed huskily.

As much as Draco got used to feeling her up in the dark, he didn't want to settle with just touching her. He wanted to see her clearly so that he could imprint the memory in his mind forever. He was confident with his skills in pleasing women, but with Granger, there was always an element of uncertainty that came into play. He quickly grabbed his wand, and with a quick flick, the candles that were spread across the room all started to burn, which then cast a warm light over the Granger's naked torso.

"You do know that we may get caught because of what you did right?" Granger asked looking unsure, "We do this in the dark for a reason."

Draco stood up from his position, and stood in front of Granger as he placed his hands on her hips, playing with the hem of her pants. "I just want to see you." He whispered to her, and with that, he grabbed the back of her thighs with both hands and lifted her up. Granger didn't need any instructions, and immediately wrapped her legs around Draco's body.

He began kissing and nibbling her neck as he carried her over to the table. Since Granger's top was already bare, it was so easy for him to ravish her naked flesh. One hand gently cradled the back of her neck as his kisses moved lower. He placed gentle kisses on her clavicle as his other hand fondled one of her breasts.

Granger's breath hitched as Draco's lips wrapped around her the tip of her breasts, while he continued to palm the other. As she sat there, panting, Draco pulled away for a moment as he gently pushed her back towards the surface of the table. Once she was fully reclined, his kisses moved lower and he playfully twirled his tongue inside her belly button which seemed to send pleasant sensations up Granger's spine, judging the way her back arched as he continued to torture her with his tongue.

Taking advantage of Granger's distracted state, he pulled off her fluffy bunny slippers and threw them behind his back. The slippers may have been comfortable, but it had no place with what he was about to do to her. He then slipped his fingers under the hem of Granger's pajama pants, and he slowly lowered it down her legs until it was completely off. A smirk spread across his face as he saw that she was wearing a black lacy thing, which he didn't expect at all.

He looked up towards Granger, and saw that she was looking at him with interest, a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to show me how good that tongue of yours is now?" she asked, her breath a bit ragged as Draco used his finger to rub her clit over her lacy knickers.

"Maybe…" Draco answered, with a confident smirk plastered on his face.

He could already feel Granger's arousal through her knickers, and he couldn't wait to start lapping her cunt. But he wanted to tease her a little, just for a bit of fun. He pulled to the side the strip of cloth that was covering her opening, his cock twitched as he felt how wet she already was.

There were rumors long in circulation at Hogwarts saying that the Malfoy heir was not only well endowed, but was also excellent in performing oral sex on whoever the lucky female was. He didn't know where those stories started from, but he was thankful that at least it was the truth. He didn't like to sleep around, despite what people would like to believe, but whenever he slept with someone, he made sure to keep them very satisfied. He didn't want to embarrass himself of course, feedback was always important.

He pulled one of the chairs and made himself comfortable as he took a seat. He felt so ravenous as he sat there right in front of Granger's wet mound, like a man who was just about to indulge himself in a hearty feast. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation as he used his hands to spread her out. Realizing that despite liking the knickers that she was wearing, it was effectively getting in the way of his plans, and so without asking for permission, he pulled them off of her and tucked them into his pocket. A souvenir was necessary.

Once she was completely bare, Draco took the time to properly position her the way he wanted to on top of the table. He gently fixed her feet apart on the table's surface, so that she was spread nicely before him. When he was finally satisfied with how Granger laid before him, all too willing to let him eat her out, he finally dared to use one of his fingers to swipe her glistening folds gently. Hermione moaned as he slowly made his way to her swollen nub, applying enough pressure to make her hips buckle.

Granger sighed, "Not that I don't like what you're doing, Malfoy. But I'd really appreciate if you stop teasing me." She breathed, as Draco slowly stimulated her clit with his forefinger.

He grinned at her, before he finally parted her lips with his hands, and lazily swiped her opening with his tongue. He groaned as he tasted her juices. He had done this plenty of times before, but he found that Granger's flavor was very distinct. It was almost sweet, and her juices rolled off his tongue deliciously as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

"Mmmm…Malfoy." Granger moaned out huskily as she started bucking her hips for more contact. "Fuck, that feels nice."

His ears perked as he heard Granger curse. For some reason, the word fuck sounded so sexy when she said it while he was pleasuring her. Her moans were music to his ears, and he wanted to hear her sing even more. And so, he finally inserted a finger in her wet hole, and as she got more slick, he inserted a second one, and he pumped his digits inside her as she continued to swirl his tongue around her clit.

He could already feel her tightening around his fingers, and he knew that it wouldn't take long before she finally reached completion. As much as he wanted to shag her instead, there was something about giving her pleasure that already made him feel content. Though his cock would like to argue, he knew that the scene playing out before him would give him excellent wanking material once he got back to his dorm.

To push her over the edge, Draco curved his fingers upward and was able to brush her g-spot. As he felt that she was almost at her climax, he sucked on her clit and was rewarded by an expletive of curses as he finally felt her clamp up around his fingers, followed by a gush of juices which he lapped up vigorously as her body lay limp after the sudden high. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but eating Granger out was addictive.

Draco reluctantly removed his fingers as Granger finally began to stir. She had a lazy contented smile on her flushed face and looked so thoroughly fucked that Draco's cock twitched in his pants again.

Granger then sat up, not minding that she was fully naked while in the presence of the infamous Slytherin. She still had that 'just fucked' smile on her face, and Draco wanted nothing more than see those pink lips of hers sucking around his hardness. But alas, maybe another day.

She sighed happily, "Well…" she started, "That was nice."

Despite feeling extremely horny, Draco managed to scoff. "After I make you cum, in record time I might add, 'Nice' is the only thing you can say?"

Granger lowered her feet at the edge of the table so her feet finally dangled below. "Mmmm…" she said with a coy smile. "What do you want me to say then?"

"I expected you to say that it was bloody amazing." Draco said in a huff. He couldn't believe the nerve of the swot. He just did a performance of a lifetime and she just downplayed it to being 'nice'.

Granger laughed seductively, "Maybe we'll see next time?"

Draco was about to answer, but her response just floored him. There were a few seconds that he just stared at her looking dumbstruck.

"What? Are you not up for a repeat performance?" She asked again, looking extremely amused.

He stared at her, an excited grin spreading across his handsome face. "When do you have in mind?"

Hermione jumped down from the table and landed gracefully on her feet as she tried to look for her clothes. "Mmmm…Since I'm still feeling a bit stressed, maybe we could try two days from now?"

Pride. That was most likely the emotion that Draco was feeling when Hermione told him that he could _perform_ for her again in two days. It wasn't even a day starting with a letter T and she made an appointment with him.

"Same place?" He asked cockily, with a slight arch in his brow.

Granger just grinned at him, "Of course." She was finally able to locate her pajama bottoms and shirt. "Hey, have you seen my knickers?" She continued to look around, as she made to put her clothes on.

Knowing where her knickers where exactly at, he bit his cheek as he continued to watch her. He had no plans to give it back to her anyway, so why bother. A few more seconds of looking around and Granger finally decided to give up. She just continued to finish fixing herself up.

When she was done, she finally stood at full height and positioned herself right in front of Draco.

"Two days from time. Same time." She told him, a mischievous grin on her face.

Draco felt his cock twitch again, and he tried not to squirm. "I'll be here."

Before Hermione turned her back on him, she pulled him abruptly for a quick snog. Draco almost thought that she was hankering for a second round when she let go of him just as quickly after biting his lip lightly. "Looking forward to what else you can do, Malfoy. If you're good, maybe we can forget about Cormac soon and set up a new arrangement."

His eyes widened, and it took a while before her words were completely set in his mind. However, when the gears in his mind were finally working again, Granger had already retreated with her hips lightly swaying from side to side. He bit his lip as he imagined cupping her arse with his hands.

He licked his lips again as he replayed his entire night with Granger, and only then did he realize that he could still taste Granger on him.


End file.
